one hand on the devil, baby, and one hand on mine
by daisymeadowss
Summary: "She's the devil. And yes, the devil can be beautiful. But there's nothing beautiful about the man who loves her." Stefan/Katherine, contains some Damon/Katherine, and very minor Stefan/Elena. oneshot.


_one hand on the devil, baby, and one hand on mine_

Oh, I missed writing SK. They're my babies. :)

This story came from a very random thought. I was supposedly trying to write something else, but apparently these days I cannot write the things I should be writing and always wind up writing something else. Oh well...

_**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own anything.

* * *

><p>In the end it comes down to one simple fact.<p>

The devil is a woman.

Many people believe the devil's a man, a fallen angel called Lucifer, otherwise known as Satan. But Stefan Salvatore knows better. He knows what they don't. He knows _her_.

She is the devil. She's smart and alluring and charming and _seductive_, but oh so cruel and heartless deep down of it all. She's ruthless. Poison. And she's _beautiful_.

They say the devil can be beautiful. He agrees with that.

That's her most dangerous weapon. Her pretty face and lovely eyes that makes you think she's all innocent and good and couldn't hurt a fly, but it's all a lie, a carefully built-up pretense that everyone fell for.

Damon fell for her. In every sense of the word.

He fell for her act. He believed her when she whispered sweet nothings into his hear, he believed her when she told him she loved him. (He never realized she wasn't even looking at him when she carelessly threw the false words at him. He was too busy saying them back to her feverishly. He never noticed her cold self-satisfied smile either. He was too busy kissing her and relishing in the fact that she was with him now and not with his brother.)

He fell for her. He fell in love with her. (She didn't feel the same but she liked all the attention she got from him and she liked to sneak up on him at nights while he was dreaming, caressing him and kissing him until he awoke and she liked to fuck _him_ and fuck _with_ him.)

And then he fell. Fell from the edge. Right into the nothingness. He died but he came back and she died but she _didn't_ come back. And it broke him. (But only after 145 did he realize the truth - that she never died, she never loved him and she _never_ cared.)

She was his downfall.

Stefan fell for her too and he was just as much of a fool as his brother was. She played him like she played Damon and she played everyone else. He was just another conquest to her.

Yet, it was different.

Because Stefan _knew_. In the back of his mind he always knew what she was - _the devil_ - how could he not, but he chose to ignore it and not because she compelled him (she did, she compelled him not to be afraid but she never compelled him to believe her lies and facade) but because she was the best thing in his life and it was wrong,_ so wrong_, he knew that, but he was addicted and an addict can't stop. He needed his doses of her.

So he pushed those thoughts away and pretended she was his angel, his savior. It worked. He was blissfully unaware of every evil thing she was doing to this town.

But then she died and he was turned and then suddenly all that mattered was_ blood, blood, blood_ and not even her death hurt anymore. He could finally admit to himself all the lies he's made himself believe and all the bad things she's done and he could afford not to care. It was freshening.

And then Lexi came and she forced him to be the nice regular guy he used to be - except that he could never fully go back to being that innocent boy before her, not really - and with that all the pain came back, all the emotions he didn't want to fell, so then the denial began again. He told himself that maybe he was wrong, maybe there was something good in her somewhere buried deep down, maybe she wasn't all evil. It was unhealthy, yes, but hey, it was the only way he could cope.

Until Elena came along and she changed everything. She was good and pure and real, and her presence could finally afford him to move on. She was a _blessing_. (He never realized that once again he was just deluding himself because in the end it always, _always_ came down to Katherine. Why do you think he chose to be with a girl who looked exactly like his ex-lover? He could've chosen anyone, _anyone_ in the world if he wanted to move on, but he chose her doppelganger. It was no accident.)

And when Katherine came back he was able to remain cold and unaffected even in times when she was begging for him, trying to compel him with her eyes that no longer had any magic on him, and this time he didn't make himself believe any lies because this time he knew the truth. She was no good. She was no _human_ and there was no _humanity_ left in her. She didn't care and she certainly didn't love him.

And he hated her.

There was just one tiny problem.

_He didn't._

Because there was one more difference between him and his brother. When Damon figured out the truth and learned about her lies and realized what she was, he was able to let go of her and his love of her. It had taken him awhile but he did it. He was set free of her.

But Stefan... Stefan always knew the truth. And even trying his hardest, he would never be as strong as Damon. He never got free of her and he knows he probably never will be. Even after everything she's done, after the pain she's put him through, even knowing he_ shouldn't_ love her he _does_. He's her prisoner, for always and forever.

And no, the devil is not a man. It is a woman, a woman called Katherine Pierce. She's smart and alluring, and she's cold and she's ruthless. She's an angel. A fallen angel.

_She's the devil._

And yes, the devil can be beautiful.

But there's nothing beautiful about the man who loves her.

* * *

><p><strong>*clears throat* I don't even know what this is...<strong>

**Well, just to be clear, that's not how I think of Katherine. I do not think she is the devil or that she doesn't have any humanity left in her, I know she does and I know she really loves Stefan but keep in mind that these are Stefan's thoughts set somewhere in season 2. And this whole _angel, fallen angel, devil _thing... I think this what Stefan thinks of her. Cause really, in a way she really is just a fallen angel.**

**On a different note, I'm dying for TVD! Less then a month left. _Thank God._  
><strong>


End file.
